


Sweet Nothings

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Molliarty; “Things you said when you were afraid.” </p><p>More fluffy than scary. Because what does this ship need? More fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> For tinyliltnt and also, for vonpeeps because she needed a pick me up. (I don’t know if you like Molliarty at all, but I thought you’d like this.)

 

Molly curled closer to the warmth beside her. Smooth skin fluttered under her palm and she heard someone sigh beside her. She sighed and let herself drift closer into sleep. She could rest easy knowing she was in the safest arms in London.

Or at least, the most powerful.

She smiled in her sleep and breathed in the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla and rum underlying it all. Jim always did smell good after a night out. She pressed her face closer to the bare skin of his back and hummed and gave herself over to dreams.

***

It was late when James Moriarty rolled onto his side to trace his fingers over Molly’s cheek. She scooted forward, eyes still closed but hands already sliding up his chest. She was always a lovely cuddler when she first woke in the mornings.

“Miss Molly, whatever are we going to do? You’re late for work.” He chuckled when she shook her head at him, the soured remnants of last night’s cocktails puffing out as she returned the laughter. “And your breath smells horrible.”

“Call in a favor for me?” She wiggled closer to him and sighed deeply. Her skin was hot against him, sticky and sweaty from a night spent wrapped up together. It was a bit gross, if he had to be honest, but he didn’t mind so much.

“You know, most people want me to kill someone, or rob a bank, or hide their identities. Not call out for work.”

“Hmm.” She was already falling asleep, the little tart. It’s not like he’d deny her. Molly could be just as convincing as he was. It was futile to deny her.

He pressed his cheek against her hair, still impressed with the silky smoothness of it, the way it slid through his fingers easily. He’d thought she’d fallen asleep when he felt her lips move against his neck.

“I could beat the shit out of you,” she’d mumbled.

It was likely she _had_ fallen asleep, and this muttered threat was meant for some villain in her dream. It was just as likely he hadn’t moved quickly enough to deal with her work problem. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I know.”

  
Just in case.


End file.
